<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breakfast is served by waituntilnovember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138907">breakfast is served</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waituntilnovember/pseuds/waituntilnovember'>waituntilnovember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast fic, Fluff, M/M, archie makes jug breakfast, i wrote this on two hours of sleep, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waituntilnovember/pseuds/waituntilnovember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“good morning. i was just coming over to help flip the bacon. that’s all,” he smiled wider as archie came over to him, arms crossed, looking playfully upset.<br/>“is that so?” </p><p>—</p><p>aka archie makes jughead breakfast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breakfast is served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, illuminating the bundle of blankets wrapped up on the bed. birds chirped outside of his boyfriend’s window, their lively sound causing jughead to shuffle. followed by a deep sigh, the blankets were slowly peeled back by thin hands. as his senses came to him, one by one, he first noticed the sound of the fan that was blowing cool air around the room, and then the drifting dust catching the light from the window of his bedroom.<br/>
the fan helped keep the room cool during the hot, summer days and gave reassurance when drifting asleep with its soothing, white noise.<br/>
he hummed, content to go back to sleep when the sound of the music danced in from the kitchen into the room, accompanied by the sounds of pots and pans moving around downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>as he listened in on what was no doubt archie in the kitchen, a smell wafted into the room, and with it something sweet.<br/>
breakfast, perhaps? he raised his eyebrows and let a smile grace his features.<br/>
he slowly began to unwind from his place upon the bed, grabbing his beanie from a nearby night stand.</p><p> </p><p>jughead stretched and slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, the smell of food growing stronger the closer he got.<br/>
he peeked his head around the door frame, watching as archie hopped out of his seat. the redhead ran to the fridge and grabbed a few more things needed for the food he was crafting on the stove. he quickly moved back to the steaming food that was being prepared on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>it smelled sweet and tempting. if it had been jughead at that stove he would have already eaten anything ready. archie, however, had more restraint.</p><p> </p><p>it looked like he had made breakfast, waffles paired with some syrup, and fruits cooked in sugar and lightly fried.</p><p> </p><p>jughead snapped at the sound of a light sizzle, as his eyes trained on the bacon cooking away on the stove. not only did the breakfast look and smell amazing, but the sound of his stomach made only further proved to him the point.</p><p> </p><p>it proved to him two points, actually, one being he was very hungry, and the other being that archie could surprisingly cook up a very nice breakfast. he waited for archie to step away from the stove before he began to move forward, hoping to secretly grab some of the food before it was fully prepared.<br/>
he had crept to the stove and looked out upon his choice of food that was perfect for stealing.</p><p> </p><p>slowly, he reached his hand into the pan containing the bacon, just about to grab a slice, “jughead!”<br/>
archie’s voice made him jump back, a guilty grin sliding onto his face, “good morning. i was just coming over to help flip the bacon. that’s all,” he smiled wider as archie came over to him, arms crossed, looking playfully upset.<br/>
“is that so?” archie chuckled, arms wrapping around his boyfriend. “i was tryin’ to steal the bacon,” jughead said with a guilty smile. archie nodded, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head and unwrapping his arms from around the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i kind of noticed,” the redhead said with a soft smile. they both looked at each other for a brief pause before breaking out into fits of laughter. jughead spoke up, “the bacon’s gunna burn, babe.”<br/>
archie quickly rushed back to his stool, a light red flush on his face from laughing.<br/>
he quickly moved the bacon off the burner, setting it aside.<br/>
he smiled, motioning to the plates, “fill up! there’s plenty for seconds, too.” he gave a warm smile as he watched jughead begin to fill the plate up and rush over to the dining table. archie soon joined him, sitting across from him.</p><p> </p><p>the redhead held back a laugh as he watched jughead down his food like it was the last meal he would ever have. finally, jughead stopped, chugged down the drinks that were already set out on the table.<br/>
jughead finished eating first, with archie not too far behind. jughead stood up, stretching once more before collecting the plates and dishes and bringing them over to the sink.<br/>
quickly cleaning up, he ushered archie up the stairs into their shared room. “wait-” jughead shushed him, moving him into the messy bundle of blankets.<br/>
“juggie, we can’t just go back to bed,” jughead hummed, “sure we can. i see no reason as to why we can’t,” he muttered as he placed his beanie on the nightstand next to archie’s phone. he brought the boy closer to his chest and archie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“how could i say no to this?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and just like that, the two boys fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>